Chaor's Worthy Mate
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Request! Chaor is busy-between looking for a mate and wanting Maxxors new battle gear, he gets a new set of plans when Kaz is hurt while on mission, but its ok-he finds the mate he wants.


Request for Mrs. Bumbelee. she only requested one of two plots but my mind thought it was better to just combine both requests! And this came out!

Enjoy. :)

* * *

Tittle: Choar's Worthy Mate:

Warnings: this is Slash/Yaoi M/M relationship! Monster/Human! Don't like please leave!

* * *

Underworld creatures were making there way to Chaor's thorn room, each holding an object of some kind. Some had gold, others weapons and even objects that had clearly come from the human realm. All of them being female other then a select few being male, but of much smaller stretcher and almost feminine.

Kaz watched as all of them passed by not even giving him a side ways glace even though he was out in the open. He could probably scan a few of them, and none of them would care or notice.

But he wasn't about to press his luck. Besides he was here for a land mark, not a creature...at least not at the moment.

However, now Kaz was a little more interested in what was going on at Chaor's place.

Staying as much as he could out of the way, he snuck into the Underworld Palace.

Hiding up in the thorn rooms second floor, he and Payton had been once when sneaking around, he saw Choar sitting in his chair with a clawed hand holding his head up-board. Monsters filled in one at a time presenting Chaor a gift they brought and would bow, Choar would then wave them off and boom out a 'next' or 'not happening' The whole thing was confusing to Kaz, what was going on anyways? Suddenly, Kaz felt more then heard, a large body behind him. He only had the chance to looked over his shoulder before he was grabbed up, the creature looked like a huge sliver bug-Kaz was both scared and amazed, it was a monster he'd never seen before, and if he wasn't in danger right now, he would love a scan of it.

The creature dragged Kaz down to where Chaor was tossing him at the others feet.

"I found a human snooping around lord Choar." Kaz looked up at Choar, normally he didn't have much to worry about, but one could never be sure.

Chaor glared at him for a moment before turning to the other "Leave him Ultadur, this one is fine; he's harmless."

Kaz sighed thankfully. He looked back at Chaor to ask him what was going on when he was cut off by another underwolrder.

"Lord Chaor, we have received news of a new weapon in the Overworld city."

Chaor nodded and grinned.

Kaz wasn't sure but somehow he felt he was about to be dragged on a mission.

Chaor was getting tired of all the Underworlders coming to him. All of them unworthy of his courtship, but his day quickly brightened when Ultadur dropped Kazzy at his feet.

"Kazzy." Chaor began getting the boy's full undivided attention. "Your coming with."

Kaz gaped at him for a moment. "W-what!? But why?"

"Don't you want a scan of Maxxors newest weapon?"

Kaz's eyes grew twice in size in shock then a smile speared across his face. "Boy do I!"

Chaor just smiled.

Before Kaz knew it he was in a Underworlder digger tank traveling underground. He was happy to be on the mission, but he didn't like Chaor taking his scanner from him. Chaor had accused him of warning his friends who in turn he knew would warn Maxxor so took it and was now holding it; Kaz just wanted to let his friends know not to go to Kiru City. He suddenly didn't feel like he was invited, but a prisoner.

"Honest Chaor, I wasn't going to warn anyone, I just...wanted to tell my friends to stay home today." he said sheepishly.

The creature snorted before speaking, "Don't worry, you can have your scanner back." Kaz smiled up at him just to frown, "After the mission is over." Chaor informed.

Kaz slummed down back in his seat and went with the ride, hoping he could find a way to keep his friends safe.

The trip was quiet for a while, everyone slowly stated to sleep, resting up for the fight that was soon to come once they reached Kiru City.

Suddenly the tank started to shake waking all them and alarming the driver. "Chaor, we're in trouble!" Takinom yelled as she tried to turn to avoid a pile of rocks that were crashing down in front of them.

Chaor stood looking at the obstacle in front of them. "Blast it." he growled.

"That won't work-Chaor we are to close the blast coul-"

"Do it!" He demanded. Takinom glared but knew not to defy her leader so did as she was commanded.

The tank rocked harder as the blast shook them, Takinom tried to drive them out quickly but the rocks kept coming. "We're not going to make it!" she yelled.

Kaz fell to the floor when the rocks crashed into them. To scared to move he waited to see what Chaor would do.

Before anyone could do anything the rocks outside began falling faster and were bigger! "Evacuate!" Chaor yelled, the others quickly complied crawling through a hole the rocks created in the tank. Chaor ripped it bigger getting himself out last, however it wasn't until he did a head count he noticed Kaz was still trapped.

Quickly entering the smashed tank Chaor saw Kaz remotely unharmed and reached for him, but the moment Kaz saw him and reached back a piece of the battle tank above fell landing right on top of the boy.

Chaor swore he felt his heart drop at the sight. He ripped the large steal frame from his Kazzy and picked him up as gently as he possibly could and get him out to safety.

"Kazzy." Chaor found himself speaking softly as he gazed over the knocked out boy. He would have been happy the boy was other wise fine besides the bump on his head, but he suddenly noticed the boy's arm and how it was laying oddly then normal.

He growled at the sight, "His arm is dislocated." he said making his men look at him then Kaz. "We need to head back, now." he snapped lifted Kaz up carrying him.

"What of his scanner Chaor?" Takinom asked, "He could always port home and be healed."

Chaor seemed to take longer then normal to answer, but when he did it was low and defeated. "I drop it...there is no chance of finding it-and even if we did I doubt it wouldn't be broken. Let's move."

It was a long journey back and Chaor grew more concerned when Kaz didn't awake. He found himself placing his clawed hand over his chest every so often to cheek for a heart beat or breathing-also relived he could feel one or the other each time. Feelings was something Chaor didn't have many of, but seeing his Kazzy in this shape and knowing he was part of the cause made his chest ach in the most horrible of ways.

When the finally reached a small town in the Underwold Chaor ordered the most effective doctor there help him. Any underworlder would have to have a death wish to question or refuse his demand.

Chaor kept a close watch as a random creature began working on Kaz. Within the first few minutes Kaz began to wake up making Chaor flitch when he noticed the doctor grab and snap his shoulder back in place. Kaz gave out a loud cry before passing out again from the pain this time.

"Watch it!" Chaor roared.

"I-I'm s-sorry, but-t, it had to be done." he stuttered in fear of Chaor's rage. The underworld leader didn't seem to care of his words as his attention was back on Kazzy as he carefully lifted him up cradling him.

"He'll be alright." Takinom tried speaking in a low tone to not trip Chaor's temper.

Ultadur shared a knowing glace with the others, but said nothing, as the wise thing to do.

Once Kaz was wrapped and remotely put back together with his arm no longer dangling in an un-natural way; Chaor and his team make the rest of the trip home.

This time the trip was shorter and they didn't have to walk as Chaor took one of the towns metal box-cars.

Home Chaor took a now awaking Kaz to his room, he refused to leave Kazzy's side, he didn't care what the others thought.

"Chaor?" Kaz asked confusion and uncertainty showing in his face.

"It's alright Kazzy, your safe here." Chaor said running a claw hand through the boy's fire-orange hair.

"Where is my scanner?" he questioned weakly.

"It's...gone." Chaor took a breath not sure what to say, "I'll have a group out to look for it tomorrow-for now...rest."

Kaz slowly closed his eyes and expected Choar to leave, but was shocked when he felt a claw brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

0000oo0o0o0o000

"Lord Chaor!" Agitos called bursting into the room. Chaor was asleep next to Kaz curled around the small body keeping him safe from harm. The underworld leader slowly sat up being mindful of the still sleeping teen.

"What?" he demanded making the body next to him shutter but not awaken.

"I'm sorry to disturbed you, but I believe you have forgotten, you still need to find a mate before the full moon tomorrow. Other wise you will lose your chance at a hire to your thorn my lord."

Chaor growled but didn't move. "I remember just fine-now leave!" Agitos didn't need to be asked twice.

Chaor wrapped himself back around Kaz, his tail stroking the boy's torso. Kaz nuzzled more into the soft warm touch making Chaor smile.

He leaned down close to whisper. "Kazzy...wake up." he nudged his head with the last words causing Kaz to blink his eyes open. "Umm...Chaor?" suddenly, as if cold water was pored on him, he sat up just to immediately regret it as pain shot up his left side and shoulder.

"Easy Kazzy.' Choar cooed pushing him back gently.

"What time is it? How long was I out?" Kaz questioned worried, he knew his friends would be wondering where he was-come to think of it, where were his friends? and were they alight?

"Settle down." Chaor commanded softly, "You took a bad hit, your back in the underword with me in my home."

Kaz looked at his bandaged arm and shoulder, he could remember the tank caving in on itself and the piece that had hit him. A small shiver ran over him at the memory.

"Kazzy..." Chaor began getting the other to look up at him. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure Chaor." What was up with him? If he wanted to talk he would just do it, he wouldn't give you a heads up, or even seem this...nice. Kaz was confused but gave him his attention nonetheless.

"By tomorrow night, I have to find a mate to rule the underwolders along side me." Kaz was still confused and lifted an eyebrow.

"That's some interesting news, but what does it have to do with me?"

Chaor looked at his almost glaring, but in truth was just thinking of his next words. Honestly, how could he not have noticed? Truth be told Chaor had given this much thought before the events had even happened. He had a honest caring for the human. He couldn't place it at first and just as soon ignored it but after a while, time and time again-no matter what this one particular human did, he would still let him live, and even stand in his presents. Ever since the first day he met the human and he had willingly helped him defeat Van Bloot he felt something deep for him. Only today the feels had exploded and he knew what it was. No human in the while chaotic world could get to him the way Kaz had.

"I have found my mate I want...but it would have to be their choice to rule with me."

Kaz smiled wide, "Wow! That's great! So who is it? I guess even rulers need chick advice huh?" he joked slightly. He was suddenly finding himself flitching as a huge claw came at him. He feared Chaor was about to code him or hurt him, but he wasn't expecting the claw to cup his face and stroke his cheek. He looked into the creature's eyes confused.

"It's you Kazzy..." he spoke in his gruff voice, but still soft as it could possibly be.

"Me?" Kaz gasped still confused. Chaor nodded and leaned down to lick his cheek he wasn't stroking.

"What do you say?" he asked wanting a answer. Kaz was still trying to wrap his brain around it, but he found himself asking...

"Yes! no, wait! I mean...but-don't you need a mate that can give you a kid, a offspring?! You know, to carry out your life line of ruling? I can't give you any..." Kaz explained quickly.

Chaor smiled and picked him up carefully and sat him on his lap. "Don't worry about that, we can deal with that bridge when we cross it." he assured rubbing the human's back. Kaz leaned into his touch, but his brain was still working at 5 miles per minute. "But...what about my friends? And home?"

"This will be our home." Chaor answered as if it was obvious. Kaz looked at him oddly and Chaor felt himself restating. "I wont keep you from your friends, or home on earth. I will make sure you can port in and out as you wish-but your time there will have to me mammilla compared to here."

Kaz thought about that, ya he could work with that, he did enjoy Chaotic, and even more with his favorite hero. That could work just fine.

"Agreed." he smiled and snuggled in the monsters hold.

000ooo0000ooo0000000

"Say What!?" Tom cried.

"Woha! woha, woah...hold up. Let me get this straight-You! Were just picked as Chaor's MATE!?" Payton asked in the only way he does- dramatically.

Kaz nodded with a prideful smile. It had been almost 2 days but Ulmar had fixed his lost/broken scanner and the moment Choar dropped it in his hands he had to port to tell his friends what had happened.

"Dude! Chaor does know your a male right!? I mean...your not exactly going to give him a little baby monster ya know." Sahara remarked trying to understand the why and how of the saturation.

"Ya. He's fully aware of that." Kaz replied slightly regretting telling them.

"Don't get us wrong," Tom began putting an arm around him, "I mean its great and all...but really-your not even the same, I just don't see how it would work out. We just care about you Kaz."

Kaz removed Tom's arm from himself. "I know, and I understand, but this is our choice! And if Chaor is willing to have a human like me as his mate then I'm not about to complain."

Sahara looked at him softly, "As long as your happy Kaz, we're happy."

Kaz smiled at them, "Thanks guys-that's all I wanted."

00o00o000o00

Kaz ported back where Chaor was waiting for him. Kaz now had a scan no one else on earth could ever get, even if he couldn't use it, it was important to have-Chaor's room scan. With it Kaz could port to his/now their, room. Seeing Chaor on the bed he quickly climbed up next to him and layed down as Chaor wrapped himself around him keeping him safe and warm.

"How'd they take it?" he asked, knowing Kaz wanted to share the news with his close friends.

"Great-they took it just great." he smiled and nuzzled into his chest.

"Good." he whispered, "Good."

* * *

I feel I want to write a sequel to this. ^^; I'm never happy with just one story of Chaotic-there is just TOO MUCH TO PLAY WITH! Ah... if I do write a sequel it will be long in the waiting as I'm still working on other things and more ideas I want to get to. It will go into the 'bridge to be crossed' XD with the offspring! Anyways- Enjoys! :)

Review Dang it! I didn't write this for my health...

ok maybe I did because fics make me happy, and happiness is part of health and-I'll shut up. -_-


End file.
